Search and Kiss and Destroy
by City Lights Burn
Summary: If I can't have your love, I'll have your hate instead. Or so he thought. One shot.


Hello! I'm particularly new with this pairing. It's so early in the series but tumblr is what inspired me to write this fic. I find these two characters very interesting and I'm hoping the anime will show more scenes with these two involved. But anyway, enjoy this fic!

* * *

"Mi-sa-ki~"

Saruhiko Fushimi had the Homra skater right where he wanted him. The glare he got from the teen continued to excite him. The SCEPTER4 member couldn't hold back his sinister grin. He had Misaki handcuffed behind his back and stood before him in an empty alley.

"You damn monkey!" The teen stood up abruptly and charged towards Saruhiko but was knocked back by his unsheathed sword.

"Hahaha!" Saruhiko laughed. "It's been a while. You don't know how long I've been looking for you, Misaki."

"Tch." Misaki turned towards his rival. "You're the one who left us, traitor."

The SCEPTER4 member approached his prey still grinning. With the two of them alone and the Homra member bounded, he now had Misaki's full attention. Saruhiko used his foot to push Misaki down and began to hover over him.

"Oi! Get off!" Misaki struggled violently but froze when a knife had been applied to his throat.

"I could do so much worse to you, you know." He said as he pushed the knife a bit. Saruhiko met Misaki's menacing glare and laughed again.

"Why did you bring me here? I've got more important things to do than to deal with you." The Homra member said coldly.

"Like finding Totsuka's murderer?"

Misaki stayed silent and broke eye contact, which set something off in Saruhiko.

"Ne, Mi-sa-ki." He tried to get him back.

"Tch. Stop saying my name!" The skater roared.

Saruhiko sat back and withdrew his knife. He laughed at how angry his prey got.

"Do you _hate_ when I say it?"

Misaki was taken aback at the sudden question but answered darkly.

"I hate it."

Saruhiko grinned, making Misaki uneasy. "Do you hate me, Misaki?"

"Huh? What are you asking- mph!"

Suddenly, Misaki's lips met with Saruhiko's. He winced at the uncomfortable feeling and bit down before the kiss got any farther. The SCEPTOR4 member withdrew back and rubbed the mark he had gotten. He turned his attention to Misaki, who was blushing furiously.

"What are you doing you bastard!" The teen kicked his feet out of anger.

"Was that your first, Misaki?" Saruhiko giggled. "Still can't get yourself laid?" His grin widen seeing Misaki embarrassed.

"S-Shut up you damn monkey! Fucking get off of me!" Misaki continued yelling but was not getting any reaction from his captor.

"Blood and flesh…" Saruhiko muttered, which stopped Misaki's ranting.

"Misaki's blood and flesh… I want to see them."

"What?" Misaki watched the man above him. "Quit joking around and get off me!" The teen was quieted suddenly when his head hit the ground. A hand was pushing it down.

"What I'm interested in…is flesh and bones." The SCEPTOR4 member said darkly which sent shivers down Misaki's spine. Saruhiko released Misaki's head and pulled his beanie over his eyes.

"O-Oi!" Misaki yelled out at the sudden darkness. He felt cold hands go under his shirt to his chest. The hands went over to his rib cage and slowly made their ways down to his hip bones.

"Misaki's so skinny~" Saruhiko voice said playfully.

The Homra member gritted his teeth as Saruhiko's hands explored him. He tensed up at slow movement and anticipated the next. He felt his headphones being removed and heard a click sound indicating that it was thrown in some random direction. He felt puffs of air on the side of his neck before a pair of lips were placed on.

"Tch, S-Saru!" Misaki moved his head as far as it go away from which only gave Saruhiko more room to suck on. His collarbone felt chilly and exposed his Homra tattoo.

"Mi-sa-ki~" His name was being said again and again seductively. The Homra member grew more sensitive as time went on, much to Saruhiko's interest. His hands moved toward the button on Misaki's pants and began to remove them.

"Saruhiko-" Misaki began but was silenced when a hard fist met his abdomen. He panted heavily trying to regain himself. All he heard was the SCEPTOR4 member's giddily laugh.

"Do you _hate _what I'm doing to you Misaki?"

"…Why…" Misaki continued breathing. "Why would I enjoy this you bastard."

Behind the darkness was Saruhiko's wide grin. One of his hands made its way up to Misaki's tattoo and rubbed it.

"Traitor…"

Saruhiko stopped his movements and looked down at Misaki's grimaced face.

"That's all you are to me… A traitor." He stated flatly.

"I see… Is that what you _hate _about me then Misaki?" Saruhiko watched him.

"_Hate? Why is he asking such a thing?" _Misaki thought to himself. He remained silent as he wondered how he even got into this situation. Several seconds past and he finally heard the SCEPTOR4 member calling out to him.

"Misaki…?"

The way Saruhiko called out to him was strange to the Homra member. It almost sounded desperate. The more times he called out to him without answering, the more desperate the other's voice sounded.

"Misaki! Misaki!"

"_Why is he like this?"_ Misaki lost himself in his thoughts again. His eyes met sudden brightness and after adjusting, they met Saruhiko's worried expression. _"…What?" _

"Look at me Misaki." Saruhiko demanded.

"Tch." Misaki turned away defiantly.

"Look at me!" Saruhiko grabbed red locks and forced the Homra member to meet his mad eyes. Without a choice, Misaki stared wide eyed at his old teammate and finally realized what was going on. He slowly shut his eyes and remained silent.

"Misaki!" Saruhiko continued calling out the teen's name and began to shake him forcefully. "Don't ignore me!"

Misaki finally understood what his captor wanted and he wasn't going to give it. After the failed attempts, an idea sparked Saruhiko's mind and his hands made its way to Misaki's shorts. The skater realized what was coming next and tried to mentally prepare himself. He shivered at the exposure but remained silent and continued to keep his gaze away from Saruhiko.

"Don't ignore me Misaki…" Saruhiko said darkly before slowly entering himself inside Misaki.

"Ngh…! Ah!" Misaki couldn't hold his voice in but shut his eyes when he felt the surge of pain. His screams echoed in the alley and his back went as high as it could go. He never experienced this kind of pain in his life. His face felt hot and his eyes felt watery.

"Call out my name Misaki!" Saruhiko began to move, becoming more excited at Misaki's reaction but wanting even more for Misaki's attention.

"N-No…" Misaki muttered out.

"What was that Misaki?" Saruhiko thrust again and hoped for a reply.

"N-No blood…" Misaki began. He noticed Saruhiko stopped his movements. "No blood…No bone… No ash…"

Saruhiko's mouth went agape at what he was witnessing. Misaki continued to mutter the same words over and over. He continued to ignore Saruhiko's presence. The SCEPTOR4 member noticed Misaki's exposed tattoo. He realized that he was the last thing on Misaki's mind at the moment.

"…No way…" Saruhiko hovered over to Misaki's collarbone again and began to mutter his name again.

"Misaki."

"Misaki."

"Misaki."

The Homra member continued to ignore the calls. He felt arms wrap around him tightly. The thrusts continued and the pain didn't ease. He winced at the pain but continued what he was doing. He couldn't lose.

Saruhiko had already lost him. However, he continued screwing him. Taking Misaki's innocence, he thought, would always remind Misaki of him. Saruhiko picked himself up and regrettably noticed Misaki's Homra tattoo again. '_This vile mark_.' Saruhiko's face turned dark. _He _had already claimed what was his. Out of anger, he began to thrust harder. Misaki couldn't contain his voice and whimpered at the sudden roughness.

N-No blood! No bone! No ash-" Misaki finished before he cringed at the unwelcomed liquid that had released inside him. He panted heavily after Saruhiko had finally taken himself out.

The SCEPTOR4 member gazed down at his former teammate. He watched Misaki try to regain himself while ignoring Saruhiko's presence.

"This was your first, wasn't it Misaki?" Saruhiko began. "Did you hate it?" He laughed to himself. He took out the key for the handcuffs and released Misaki's bound hands. "Until then…" Saruhiko stood up and turned away, leaving the Homra member exposed.

"You bastard." Misaki got up slowly despite the aching pain and put his pants back on. He used the wall to help stand him up and continued to use it for support until he made his way out.


End file.
